The present disclosure relates generally to displaying video content on one or more video units. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to displaying synchronized content on one or more video units arranged in an array to provide a unified experience, and dynamically adjusting content displayed on the video units when a video unit is removed from the array.
The ability to play content on multiple devices has been around for a number years. A “video wall,” for example, consists of multiple video units such as computer monitors, video projectors, or television sets tiled together contiguously in order to form a single large screen. Such video walls offer benefits such as the ability to customize tile layouts in addition to greater screen area and pixel density per unit cost. However, the content displayed on video walls, as with other existing tiled display technology, is static in nature. Displayed content is predetermined and the tiled video units are unable to communicate with each other or dynamically adjust the content displayed on one or more of the units, if for example, one or more of the units is removed from the wall.